


Deleted scenes from The One that Got Away

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: The One that got Away [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (Juno's into it), Anal Sex, Diamond being disgutingly cute, Juno and Ben have some bro time together, M/M, Other, discussing pretty people, one in particulair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: There has been some deleted scenes in the main fic, The One that Got Away, mostly for rhythm reason, but I still like some of them, so I thought it was worth publishing them if it interests anyone :)Won't make much sense without reading the main fic, but context in every chapter note.Rating varies wildly between chapters, the only one giving it the explicit tag is chapter 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was supposed to take place in Juno's past, just after Juno meets Diamond in the station, and before their first date (although I envisaged to put it after, and that could have been a thing too).  
> It was basically an excuse to write Benzaiten, though, so I had to scrap it when I realized I wouldn't have enough places for the plot point otherwise :')  
> I hope you'll like it: we need more of Benzaiten in this world
> 
> (If you're waiting for Flowery Hearts, sorry, I still need to correct some of it and it's getting really late here so it should be out tomorrow)

“Soooo… they seem pretty nice, uh.”

Juno felt his face flush uncontrollably.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised about it.”

Benten’s eyebrows rose high, almost touching his hair line.

“Well, you don’t usually  _ do _ nice, Juno.”

“That’s not…”

“Lena! David!  _ Iris! _ ”

“Iris wasn’t so ba…”

“ _Iris_ tried to set your car _on_ _fire. That’s bad.”_ Juno was about to protest, but Benten cut him off. “What I’m saying _is_ , I’m happy that this one seems nice, because my brother deserves to be romanced by an elegant person who’ll treat him right.”

And he sent a pointed glance at Juno as he took a sip of his tea. There was nothing he could really respond to that, so Juno didn’t, taking his own drink to his lips.

They were silent for a moment, watching through Ben’s window the dark, quiet city before them.

“Do you like them?”

Juno looked at his brother, who wore a serious face as he did when he thought he needed to protect Juno from himself and his terrible decisions.

He shrugged.

“They’re nice.” He finally admitted after a bit. “I think they’re a doctor or something? They like… you know… nice things.”

Something in his tone must have given him away because Benten frowned at him.

“Juno…”

“They’re fancy, okay? They look nice and they smell nice and they… they dress well! _ I’m  _ not nice! I’m a fucking disaster! And I  _ really _ don’t know why they’ve talked to me in the first place! Happy?”

Benten sighed, putting on his disappointed-at-Juno’s-stupidity face.

“Come on, Juno, give yourself a bit more credit,” - Juno snorted derisively, which only spurred Benten to talk louder – “and as your identical  _ twin _ , I’d like to point out the fact than  _ I  _ look handsome, therefore  _ you _ \- “

“I know, I know, I’m selling myself short, or whatever.” Juno rolled his eyes.

“ _ Now  _ he gets it.”

Juno took another sip of his hot tea, glaring at his sneering brother all the while.

“Also Juno,” Benten said after a bit “’They  _ smell  _ nice’?  _ Really _ ?”

Juno’s cheeks ignited with embarrassment.

“Shut up!”

Benten cackled, putting his hands up to protect himself from the napkin Juno threw at him.


	2. That one time Diamond and Juno do the awkward end of date thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Juno and Diamond begin seeing each other, they have several dates before the subject of sex is even breached. Juno is a disaster so the whole thing makes him insecure.  
> The discussion is pretty PG btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually not going to publish this? But I used it to bribe Jacky to do something and they told me it was, in fact good, so I edited it and cut out the sentence that made me feel yucky about it all  
> anyhow, if you like this you can thank them for that ^^'

“I really enjoyed tonight, Juno.” Diamond said, smiling.

“Yeah. Me too.” Juno said, awkwardly.

Diamond lived in a much nicer part of town than Juno - or even Benten - did. Juno didn’t have to look out for any mugger or wannabe gangster as they lingered in front of Diamond’s apartment building, but he didn’t feel less tense for it. His hand felt clammy in Diamond’s fresh one, and his skin, too tight, as if it was stretched and raw. The overall feeling reminded him of being a teenager: too rough not to be from old town, too small to escape it, too clever not to hear the whispers, too dumb to be able to ignore them. And always, _always_ , the shadow of Sarah Steel hanging over him-

“Juno? Are you alright?”

Juno snapped out of it to look back at Diamond. They looked beautiful, even with their face furrowed in a concerned frown, and Juno still didn’t get what they’d want to do around him. Much less _with_ him.

“I’m fine.”

He disentangled his hand from Diamond's, feeling a bit like he was fleeing.

“I should go.”

“Are you sure? I can drive you back, if you want.” And here was that look again, the concerned one.

Juno hummed, going for relaxed and probably completely missing the mark.

“Or maybe you could stay, if you want.”

His head snapped back towards them.

“What?”

Diamond gave him what would have been a perfectly shy look if their smile hadn’t been so sly. They took his hand back and reeled in him, slowly but with an inexorable pull, until Juno was almost flush against them.

“I said: Maybe you could stay?”

Juno’s mouth opened and closed, distracted by the way Diamond began to run a finger up his left arm.

“I… do you… want to?” he finally managed to stutter out.

“Of course I want to!” Diamond smiled in a way that reminded Juno of Benten’s my-brother-is-being-an-idiot face. “Was this what you were worried about?”

“I… no… Maybe.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know…”

“You don’t know…?” Diamond prompted him, when the silence between them began to stretch.

“I don’t know why you’d be interested! I mean, come on Diamond! When you met me I’d just had been kicked out of a job because I was too stupid to…”

“Ok, stop.”

Diamond put a firm hand over Juno’s mouth, effectively shutting him up and making the temperature in his cheeks rise significantly.

“When I first met you, you were bleeding because you’d just helped one of your coworkers defend themselves against a grabby client. Sounds like a great first impression to me. And you keep telling me about the cases you help your brother with. You’re the farthest thing from stupid.”

“But…”

“And one more thing,” – Diamond’s hand traveled to the back of his neck, playing with the few strands of hair there – “I like _you_ , _Juno Steel_.”

They pushed a featherlight kiss down on his lips and brought their foreheads together. Juno’s cheeks felt like molten lava.

“You do know that even if you weren’t interested in sex, I wouldn’t have minded, right?” they asked, and Juno shrugged.

“Then why… um… why did you wait?”

He couldn’t avoid looking into Diamond’s eyes, blurred by the proximity.

“To invite you in my bed?” Diamond was talking with a low voice, and Juno could practically feel the intimacy between them, like a liquid, heated blanket. “Well, _because_  I think you’re special, and I wanted the occasion to be special as well.”

“Today isn’t special.” Juno blurted out before he could help himself.

Diamond didn’t seem to mind, and only let out a small laugh.

“No, it isn’t.” They pulled on one of his strands. Not painfully, just a reminder to Juno that they were there. That they were both there, _together_. “But I could tell something was wrong… you have a terrible poker face.”

Juno pouted, and Diamond laughed, throwing their head back a bit, and the sound filled him with warmth. His discomfort faded somewhat and he felt confident enough to bring his hands to Diamond’s waist.

“For what it’s worth, I think... I like you too.” Juno’s blush was probably an interstellar event back on Earth, but it still felt nice to say it. Diamond smiled but said nothing.

“What?”

“Nothing.” They passed their thumb just below Juno’s mouth. “You just look beautiful when you smile.”

And before he could embarrass himself further, they kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah btw, shit happenned. I was not okay, so Flowery Hearts is Almost Done, like I need two paragraphs or so but I'm sobbing in my toilets so I dont know how long it will take (dont worry Ill be fine, its just... bad lately)


	3. Soft Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender and passionated moment between Juno and Diamond before everything went to shit.
> 
> NSFW chapter, if you're not into that, well, I'm sorry, there's nothing else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all. I wrote this as stress relief so it's extremely self indulgent and also made me ache when it came to writing their break-up (yes I'm still crying about that)

« Ah. _Fuck_ . _Diamond_. »

Diamond hummed softly into his neck as they drove into him again and Juno’s breath slipped out of him, shakily. The hand he had woven in their hair spasmed when they grounded down on his prostate, lightly biting his neck as a low moan escaped his throat.

“ _Shit_ . Diamond, _please_.”

Their hair tickled Juno’s shoulders as they thrusted again, their breath hot and humid on Juno’s skin. Their hand was gripping Juno’s thigh, gently keeping his legs apart to slot themself close - closer - to him, and their skin was constantly brushing against Juno’s as they slowly grinded inside of him, drowning him in both tenderness and pleasure.

“Do you want to come, darling? Will you do that for me?” they murmured, a faint sound right in Juno's ear, barely audible over the sound of their flesh meeting one another and the loud bumping of Juno's own heart.

“I… Dee. Please, I need…”

“It’s okay, darling. What do you need, Juno?”

“Kiss me?” Juno whispered breathlessly, aching for release and gripping Diamond for dear life.

Diamond hummed and nosed along his cheek, making Juno shiver and arch towards them.

“Touch yourself for me?” They punctuated the words by pressing another grinding motion on Juno’s prostate, and muffled his whine with their lips.

Juno regretfully relinquishied his hold on Diamond’s back, lightly caressing their skin as he traveled down to take a hold of his cock, trapped between the two of them.

“Yes... just like that,” murmured Diamond, making his thrusts quicker to match the rhythm Juno was taking with his hand. “Come on, I’ve got you, love, come for me.”

Juno gasped almost silently as he did, shuddering through the aftershocks. Diamond sped up, carrying him through his orgasm and chasing theirs, reaching it just as Juno began to feel overstimulated, and letting out a long moan into Juno’s neck as they rode it out in a slow, tortuous grind.

They both took a little time to catch their breath, Juno gently combing through Diamond’s hair as they mouthed gently at his neck, peppering it with featherlight kisses and hot press of their mouth.

“Hey” Juno said when Diamond finally emerged to look back at him again.

“Hey”

‘You know,” Diamond mumbled against Juno’s lips when they detached themself again “you make a very comfortable pillow.”

“Do I now?”

“Uh-uh. Very comfortable,” – their hand lightly traced Juno’s torso – “firm in all the right places” – Juno huffed a laugh they answered with a smile – “and _very_ soft.”

“A stellar review I see, would you recommend I try it?”

“Not really… I want to keep it all for _me_.”

Their kiss was calm but insistent and Juno felt himself melt all over again.

Diamond gently pulled out as they retreated and they both shuddered through the overstimulation.

“Stay.”

“I need to clean up, love.”

Juno grumbled something incomprehensible and stretched a bit to get a tissue that he quickly swiped between them, roughly washing off the come on both their stomach.

“There. Done.”

“Um, I still think we need to clean you up around... _here_ ” - Juno hissed as they dipped their thumb in his still oversensitive hole - “don’t you?”

Juno kicked at him, and Diamond relented, softly giggling.

“Asshole.”

“Um, that’s mean.”

“I’m mean.”

“Sure.”

Diamond playfully bit into his lower lip, a gentle nip that tore a groan out of Juno’s throat.

“I love you” they murmured against his lips, and didn’t have to watch to know Juno was blushing.

“Come on,” - they rolled off of him and opened their arms towards him – “I wanna cuddle.”

“I don’t like cuddling.” Lied Juno grumpily.

“You like _me_ though.”

Juno mumbled something as he slotted himself against them, just clear enough that Diamond could hear it.

“I love you, you dumbass.”

Juno’s skin against theirs was warm and Diamond closed their arms around him, their heart humming a gentle song as they settled around the love of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I made my last reread to publish and damn. I think Diamond had gained sentience. I swear theyre so goddamn cute I can't T_T  
> I barely remember writing that, they just love Juno so much...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it \\(°o°)/
> 
> A big smooch to all the Benzaiten out here and all the others, and good night (I know /I/'m going to sleep)


End file.
